1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention is related to containers for electrical circuitry. More specifically, the apparatus of the present invention relates to containers for mounting electrical boards and connecting those boards to others in electrical systems.
2. Prior Art
Electronic circuitry is generally fabricated on individual boards with connecting means at the back of the board. Large electronic systems are fabricated by coupling these boards together. Well known in the art are cabinets for physically integrating the various components. Such a device is an interface test adapter. An interface test adapter may house cable wiring, printed circuit boards, connectors, and a host of other electrical apparatus. These devices generally comprise a metal shell with beams along the edges of the rectangular solid formed, but without any sort of panels to protect the boards inside. The shells are mounted on hangers and boards from various devices are coupled through the connection means on the back.
What is needed is a box that provides durability and support as well as transportability while maintaining a flexibility to house a variety of types of electrical circuits. One object of the present invention is to provide a housing for electrical circuit boards that can withstand the stress and wear of heavy industrial and military use. Another object of the invention is to provide for a durable container for electrical boards that can be transported freely without risk of damage of the internal electrical circuits.